1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to footwear, and in particular to fine hosiery in knee length, thigh length and panty hose wherein the upper toes, lower toes, upper heel and the entire sole, instep and outstep, and/or heel areas are a cushioning, absorbent, elastic type material, i.e., a partial sock.
2. Relevant Background
Many women wear hosiery for aesthetic and other reasons. Further, many working women either prefer or are required to wear nylon hosiery while performing their jobs. However, wearing nylon hosiery can be problematic; many wearers of nylon stockings complain of discomfort, disfigurement, foot odor, shoe odor and shoe degradation, slippage, medical, and other issues.
In the related art, many attempts at relieving the wearer of these situations have been attempted by manufacturers and inventors alike; however, none have been able to accommodate the combination of sock and nylon to the various foot sizes, overcome the slippage of the nylon off the heel or bunching under the toes, or minimize the stretch pressure differential causing an uncomfortable tightness in the toes as well as the more common problems mentioned above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,226 to Throneburg discusses a foot protector that provides a cushioning comfort to the ball portion, i.e., bottom or planar areas, to concentrate cushioning where most needed. This foot protector is designed to be worn separately over the wearer's foot and underneath the hosiery.
One problem with that approach is that the foot protector sits high on the wearer's foot, thereby providing no concealment and is aesthetically displeasing. Another problem with that approach is that there is no method for retaining the foot protector in place on the foot, and the foot protector easily slides down towards the heel or bunches under the toes of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,671,482 and 5,787,509 to Alvera discuss a stocking having a comfort foot area. The comfort foot area encompasses the toe, sole, and heel areas of the foot. A pad is sized to cover and secure to the comfort area or is integrally woven into the comfort area to act as a liner to protect and comfort the foot of the wearer of the stocking.
One problem with that approach is that as the pad is integrally woven into the comfort area of the stocking, the same issues associated with having nylon type material under the foot as discussed still exists. Another problem with that approach is that, as the pad is secured to the nylon material of the stocking, slippage of the upper nylon material can result in tightness in the toe area and may cause bunching under the toe area and slippage from the heel. Since there is significant stretch differential between the two interwoven materials, the dominant material can cause the subordinate material to shift. Yet another problem with that approach is that there is limited accommodation of the varying foot sizes, as the surface area of the foot portion of the interwoven design is integrated with the stocking. Therefore, the pad must remain fixed and not stretchable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,713 to Crick discusses a hosiery article with moisture absorbing pads including a pair of panty hose wherein the foot pads are dimensioned for securing to an interior lower surface of a pair of foot portions of the panty hose. The foot pads are placed under the wearer's feet when wearing the pair of panty hose to absorb perspiration.
One problem with that approach is that it retains the nylon-type material along the bottom portion of the foot and, therefore, does not resolve most of the aforementioned issues common with wearing nylon-type material. Another problem with that approach is that the hosiery article comprises two dissimilar materials with different stretch properties; therefore, placement retention is not possible for having an instep and outstep that provides lateral stability within the garment. Yet another problem with that approach is that the pads have a fixed surface area limiting the capability of the hosiery article from accommodating various foot sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,988 to Honeycutt discusses a knitted cotton footie and stocking that includes a top portion, a bottom portion, and a knitted seam. The top portion has a cross stretch less than about 12. The bottom portion may be formed from a lock stitch and may have a cross stretch greater than about 12. The seam comprises a knitted transition zone between the top and bottom portions and extends substantially from the toe of the bottom portion of the heel of the bottom portion, thereby forming the sides and sole of said knitted article.
One problem with that approach is that the entire cotton footie and stocking are knitted in one integrated article; therefore, the article is limited in material selections and, thus, limited to the less desirable properties of such materials. Another problem with that approach is that knitting of the top and bottom portions with two respectively different materials with different stretch properties require a planned manufacturing process that is complicated and not flexible to accommodate a change in material used.
There is further need for a hosiery and a method for producing a hosiery that decreases discomfort, disfigurement, foot odor, shoe odor and shoe degradation, slippage, medical, and other issues with a simple, efficient, and robust producing process.